


Expect the unexpected

by madnephelite



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/pseuds/madnephelite
Summary: Vic is having a bad day and so is Ripley but things seem to look up by the end of the night.





	1. Cloudy with a chance of Spice

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you are obsessed with a new ship. Sometimes you just have an idea and can't help but write it down.

**Vic's POV**

 

Victoria Hughes has a bad day. It’s not even that something bad had happened. It’s just one of those days where everything just feels - meh and nothing seems right. She feels tired and exhausted and right now she is just happy to be in her favorite bar, by herself, enjoying a shot - or three - of vodka. She wants to have a couple of drinks, then head home and just sleep and not think. 

 

She is sitting in her favorite spot, downing another shot and starting to get to a point of calm and relaxed until this one guy decides to hit on her. Usually, Vic would play along, flirt a little bit,  _ it helps to boost her self-confidence _ , before telling the guy off but today just isn’t one of those days. She is not in the mood and the guy simply doesn’t get it or doesn’t want to get it.

 

“Come on, honey! I can make you feel amazing tonight. Just give me a chance. You know you want to!” Vic shudders. The only people that get to call her that are her parents and not some sleazebag trying to hook up with her.

 

It takes everything in Vic not to punch him. She really wants to. Thinks that it would be the highlight of her day to knock him out and embarrass him in front of everyone but she doesn’t want to be thrown out of her favorite bar or upset Frankie, the owner. He doesn’t need that kinda trouble. So, she ignores the guy but to no avail. It seems to encourage him to try even harder. 

 

She considers leaving but she is pretty sure that he will follow her and she can’t have that. So she does the next best thing.

 

“You should leave before my boyfriend shows up and bashes your head in. He doesn’t like other guys flirting with me and he sure as hell doesn’t like guys harassing me. So really, you should leave.” 

 

She hates that she has to lie like this but for whatever reason some guys don’t seem to understand a simple  _ No _ or  _ Sorry not interested! _

 

“Yeah, right. And where is that boyfriend of yours? If you were my girlfriend I would never leave you alone.” 

 

She knows that he is not stupid and can see right through her lie. Part of her wishes that someone would pretend to be her boyfriend to help her out here but then she would have to deal with that guy as well. The idea of punching the guy out comes to mind again. She is not a violent person but she thinks it might be the only way to make him understand after all but before she can do that there are two big hands on her hips pulling her against a hard chest. For a moment she stiffens afraid that she has to deal with two idiots tonight but finds herself relaxing against his body when she hears his familiar voice in her ear that calms her and makes her feel safe.

 

“Sorry babe, work was crazy today. I hope you didn’t wait too long for me. I missed you!” he says as he plants a small kiss behind her ear and even though she is not one for pet names she has to admit that having him call her “babe” does things to her.

 

_ Of all the people to come to my rescue, Chief Ripley is the last one I would have expected. What is he even doing in my bar of all places? I’ve never seen him here before.  _

She abandons her thoughts when she feels his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. They are so close now it feels like they are one person. She can feel every muscle in his body and it makes her melt against him. Before she can think it through she turns in his arms and kisses him. If he is shocked or surprised he doesn't show. He is kissing her back with an intensity that has her weak in the knees and knocks the breath out of her lungs. She can’t remember the last time she has been kissed like that. Hell, she can’t remember ever being kissed like that. She has her arms around his neck, can feel his hands moving from her hips to her lower back. She finds she wouldn’t mind if those hands moved even lower, wants to feel his hands grip her ass and hoist her up on the bar and have his wicked way with her. She realizes how inappropriate that would be but she is so turned on she can’t think straight. It has been a while since a guy made her feel this way, made her feel like she is on fire. She notes the irony of that statement especially since she just recently overcame her fear of fire. The fear she feels now is a different kind. She fears to stop kissing him and end this, whatever THIS is.

 

She doesn’t want to stop but when air becomes necessity they finally part breathing heavily, lips swollen, eyes full of lust and desire. They are still holding on to each other. Neither willing to let go. Their faces tell a story of surprise and shock but also longing. The guy who has tried to hook up with Vic is long gone, has found himself a new lady to hit on. Though, it’s not as if Vic or Lucas care or even notice. It’s like they are the only two people in the bar.

 

Vic knows the right thing to do would be removing her arms from around his neck, telling him  _ thanks for the rescue _ , apologizing for the kiss and then leaving but her brain isn’t listening  _ or was it her heart? _ She really doesn’t know and certainly doesn’t care. All she knows is that she wants to take the Chief back to her place, have that talented tongue of his put to good use, feel his strong hands all over her body and come with him buried deep inside of her as many times as possible and she feels like the Chief is a very generous lover. So, instead of doing the smart thing, she does something she will probably regret come morning but she just can’t be bothered with that right now as she tells him.

 

“My place is just around the corner.” she holds her breath, ready for him to reject her, to tell her that this is a bad idea but he surprises her once more when he pays for her drinks and tells her to lead the way. 

 

This was definitely not how she expected this day to end but she can’t say that she is complaining about it. 

 

_ This might have just turned into the best day ever. _

  
  


**Ripley's POV**

 

Lucas Ripley is having one of those days. The kind of day where everything just feels off. He hates those days. Can’t wait for this day to end. He decides to go for a drink first. He doesn’t know what makes him come to Frankie’s, he hasn’t been to this bar in ages but he remembers that they had good beer and whiskey. So, here he is downing a double whiskey and having his second beer and that’s his plan for the night: Have a few drinks before going home to get some much needed rest but things don’t go as planned which is basically the theme of the entire day.

 

He sits in a corner when he spots her: Victoria Hughes. The same Victoria Hughes that had yelled at him twice now and had left him in complete awe because no one has ever had the guts to talk to him the way she had. He hated to admit it but she intrigued him. There was just something about her. Having fire and passion were two traits he admired in anyone especially women. He has always been drawn to women that would say it as it is, stand their ground and not let anyone or anything stand in their way even if that anyone was the Chief of the Fire Department. He knew that Victoria Hughes was that kind of woman. He had seen more of her fire and passion when he captained Station 19 for 6 weeks after the skyscraper incident and it made him feel things that he was not supposed to feel for one of his firefighters. Not that he would have ever acted on those feelings. He was not the type who would take advantage of his position and he was sure if he had tried to do anything she would have probably slapped or maybe even punched him. So, he was relieved when Sullivan finally agreed to be Station 19’s new captain. He knew his little crush on Hughes was inappropriate and could get him in serious trouble so it was good that he would not see her on a daily basis anymore but at the same time he wished things were different. 

 

He makes up his mind to go talk to her. Maybe try and get to know her better. As he starts walking towards her thinking of what to say without sounding like a complete creep or idiot he stops dead in his tracks when he sees another guy approach her. 

 

The guy is trying to pick her up. Tries to do so using a gross sexual line that shows no respect whatsoever for Hughes or women in general and it makes Ripley sick to his stomach that guys like him walk this earth. He was raised by a single mom who had taught him to always be respectful towards women and treat them as an equal and if he forgot that his three sisters would make sure to remind him. 

 

He continues to watch them. Can tell that Hughes is getting frustrated and annoyed. A moment later, she is telling him about her boyfriend that is on his way and doesn’t like his girlfriend being hit on by some random guy and Ripley wonders if that is a lie or if she really does have a boyfriend. 

He finds himself really irked by the thought of a potential boyfriend. The guy doesn’t seem to believe her and just keeps going and by now Hughes is ready to take him out. Ripley would pay good money to see her deck him if he is being honest. The dude would deserve it. But then he thinks of all the trouble this could lead to and it’s like his feet have a mind of their own and before he knows it he has both his hands on her hips, pulling her against him. He realizes his mistake right away when he feels her stiffen, probably worried about yet another idiot hitting on her, so he lets her know that it’s him, whispers into her ear how he is sorry that he is late and has kept her waiting. He places a little kiss behind her ear just to make it more believable, tells himself that a real boyfriend would do just that.

 

_ Damn, she smells nice and her skin is so soft.  _ He should definitely not be thinking about that but he is just human after all.

 

The next thing he knows she has turned in his arms, is pulling his head down and planting one on him. Not just some chaste kiss on the check but a full on, earth-shattering kiss on his lips and it drives him wild. She takes him by surprise but he recovers fast and gives as good as he gets and has her pressed up against the bar, lets her feel how much this is affecting him while his hands are moving lower down her back. All he really wants to do is grab that fine ass and hoist her up on the bar to have his wicked way with her. He mentally berates himself for thinking this way of her. This is anything but respectful and he would get an earful from his sisters if they could hear or see him right now but then she slips her tongue into his mouth and nips at his lower lip and it makes him forget everything except for her. It’s like they are the only two people in this bar. He feels it down to his toes, has been married twice and not once has he felt the same spark with either of his former wives that he is feeling right now in this very moment with Victoria Hughes. 

 

So, he keeps kissing her until they are both out of breath. Their mouths part but they remain in each others arms, breathing heavily, lips swollen and he doesn’t think he has ever seen a more beautiful woman than her. Her hair is wild and there is no trace of makeup except for some mascara. He knew that she was beautiful but tonight in this very moment she looks stunning, takes his breath away, makes him forget his name and position.

 

In her eyes, he can see the same lust and desire he feels himself. He wants to take her to his place and just spend the night and morning worshiping her body with his hands, mouth and tongue. He wants to make her come over and over again and then bury himself inside of her and make her come some more. He knows that just having those thoughts is wrong but then she tells him that her apartment is just around the corner and his breath hitches. He knows he shouldn’t. He knows the right thing to do here would be taking his arms off of her, telling her he is sorry for what had just happened and then leaving but instead he says “Lead the way!” as he pays for her drinks. She smiles as she grabs his hand and they leave the bar.

 

_ Looks like my night isn’t so bad after all. _


	2. Spice with a chance of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Ripley's night keeps getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I have written smut. It's easy to imagine it but incredibly hard to actually write it so I hope it doesn't suck too much. I hope you all enjoy it!

The night is cool as they exit the bar. Vic lets go of Ripley’s hand as he wraps an arm around her waist pulling her to him to keep her warm. She welcomes it and snuggles into his side loving how natural this feels and how comfortable she is in his arms. They walk the short distance to her place in comfortable silence. To everyone passing them they looked like a couple in love heading home. 

 

“Make yourself at home,” she tells him as they enter her apartment. She takes off her jacket and shoes and walks into the kitchen leaving him alone in her living room, “I’ll make us some drinks!” she yells from the kitchen.

 

He can hear her rummaging through the cupboards obviously looking for something. He decides to take a look around her place. Notices several paintings on one side of the wall and wonders if she painted them herself. As he takes a look at her music collection he notices lots of musical soundtracks and he really didn’t peg her as someone who loves musicals. He figured she would be into R&B and pop but by now he has come to realize that Victoria Hughes is full of surprises and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

He continues his exploration and finds the other wall full of pictures of Hughes and her team from Station 19, both at work and outside of it. He can tell that she is close to them especially Montgomery. There are a lot of pictures with the two of them and if he didn’t know that Travis was into men he would totally assume these two were a couple. They look so comfortable and cozy with each other. Almost losing him must have been devastating for her. Ripley wonders how she is coping with it all. Makes a mental note to ask her later. He sees some more images of people that he doesn’t recognize and assumes it’s her family. His eyes land on a frame right next to the family portrait and as he reads it he realizes that it’s an adoption certificate.

 

“I was adopted when I was 7.” she startles him and apologizes quickly for it.

 

He turns around to find her holding two glasses of, what he assumes is, vodka. She walks over, hands him a glass and goes to sit on her couch. He follows and makes himself comfortable next to her. 

 

“I didn’t think I would ever find a home. It’s always harder for the older kids to get adopted. Most couples are looking for a baby. Then my parents walked in and looked at me and I guess they decided that I was pretty lovable and they took me home with them.”

 

“I think you are pretty lovable too.” 

 

He really didn’t mean to say it out loud, feels his cheeks burning but when he looks at her all he sees is her beautiful smile and that sparkle in her eyes and it takes his breath away.

 

She grabs his glass and sets it on the table next to hers before taking his face into her hands and kissing him again. This kiss is different. While it’s still hot and makes them both melt, the urgency is gone and in its place there is something else that neither one can really define. His hands tangle in her hair and usually Vic doesn’t like anyone touching it but she can make an exception for the Chief.  _ Her chief. _ His hands abandon her hair and start wandering down her body along her waist down to her ass which he gently squeezed before lifting her onto his lap. She giggles and Lucas Ripley decides that it’s his favorite sound in the world. He wants to hear it again and again. He kisses down her neck, nibbling at the soft skin there and it earns him another giggle and moan from her so he keeps doing it. 

 

She is removing his shirt and enjoying the naked feel of his chest against her palms while he pulls off her shirt only to realize that she is not wearing a bra and he feels like the wind has been knocked out of his lungs. Her breasts are just the perfect size. He starts caressing one, then the other, bends down to take one nipple in his mouth lightly sucking on it then giving the same attention to the other one. She is breathless but so is he and he feels like his heart is about to stop. He can’t wait to have her. They keep making out for a few minutes until she grinds down on him hard and it makes him groan, so she does it again, even harder than before.

 

“Damn, if you keep this up this whole thing will be over before it even started.” she chuckles but doesn’t stop. She wants him wild. She wants him to take her hard and fast.

 

“Bedroom! Left door. NOW!” she instructs and who is he to argue with that. He stands up from her couch, hands still on her ass, her legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him even closer to her. His naked chest against hers.

 

They never stop kissing until he lies her down on the bed. Her bedroom is dark except for the moonlight that shines through her window. It illuminates her skin, makes her glow. 

 

“I have never seen a more beautiful woman than you.” the blush that creeps up her cheeks makes her look even more stunning and he can’t believe that he is here with her in this very moment. 

 

She pulls him down on top of her and they just stare at each other for a moment. His eyes are so blue and Vic could get lost in them and then they are kissing again. It is easily her new favorite thing to do. She doesn’t ever want to stop doing it.

 

He is kissing down her neck, sucking on the skin there. Vic knows it’s going to leave a mark and that explaining that to her team will be fun but she can’t bring herself to care as long as he keeps on doing that. He is teasing her nipples, pinching them before he takes one in his mouth again, lightly biting it before soothing it with his tongue making her gasp and moan.

 

“I need you, please!” she whimpers and pleads. It makes him painfully hard but he needs to taste her first. 

 

“I need to taste you.” he whispers as he is kissing down a trail to where she needs him most. He makes quick work of the buttons on her pants and in one swift move he pulls both her jeans and panties off of her and she is lying in front of him in all her naked glory. He pulls her legs apart and settles between them. Her smell is intoxicating and she is so wet for him.

 

“Babe, you are so wet. I can’t wait to taste you.” and then he is on her. He is like a starving man and Vic feels like she might have died and went straight to heaven. She usually doesn’t enjoy guys going down on her because most of them don’t know what they are doing down there or they don’t enjoy doing it and she can always tell but the chief knows exactly what he is doing and he is enjoying it. Vic decides in that moment that she is not letting that guy leave her bed. EVER!

 

She comes incredibly fast with his name on her lips but he doesn’t stop. He keeps sucking on her oversensitive clit. She is moaning and pleading and feels like she is about to pass out as he pushes two fingers inside her and then a third one while still licking and sucking her clit and she feels it all the way down to her toes. She comes again shouting  _ Chief Ripley  _ loud enough for her neighbors to hear it but she has never been one to be ashamed of enjoying herself during sex. She just orgasmed twice in less than 5 minutes so she really doesn’t care if they hear her. 

 

Lucas stands up from between her legs and takes off his pants and boxers. Vic’s mouth waters at the sight of him. Not only was he long but also thick and she couldn’t wait to feel him inside of her. He lies back down on top of her. She can smell herself on his beard that is wet from her juices and it excites her that she is about to taste herself on his lips. 

 

He is kissing her again as he slowly, oh so slowly, enters her. They both groan at the feel of each other. He feels incredible inside of her and she is glad that he made sure that she was wet for him because this might have been uncomfortable otherwise. He is just that big but he is stretching and filling her deliciously and giving her time to adjust until she has finally taken him to the hilt. 

 

“You feel amazing. So tight and wet and warm. I could stay like this forever.” and Vic thinks she might take him up on that offer. He finally starts moving, going slow and deep. Her legs wrap around his waist to pull him closer and make him go deeper. She just needs to feel all of him. He picks up the pace and soon all that can be heard is their panting and the slapping of skin against skin.

 

“Fuck me harder.” and who is he to deny her. He keeps pounding into her hard and fast, feels her tightening around his cock and he can tell that she is close, so is he. She doesn’t stop talking, tells him how good he feels and how she can’t get enough of this, of him. Wants them to come together and that does it. She comes hard and he follows her a second later. 

 

They both realize that he just came inside of her and he looks worried for a second.

 

“I’m on birth control and I’m clean.” she says and his face relaxes. He tells her he is too.

 

“On what type of birth control are you?” she jokes and laughs with him still inside of her and he thrust into her again making her moan before calling her “a smart ass”.

 

He pulls out and rolls over taking her with him to lie on top of him. She folds her arms over his chest and lies her head on top of it. They just lie there in complete silence. The only sound being their labored breaths. She is smiling contently at him and he just can’t help but reach up to cup her cheek and kiss her. She giggles and he smiles back at her.

 

“This was incredible.” he whispers and she only nods. “So you don’t regret it?” he continues, making her wonder where this is coming from.

 

“Not at all. I’m already thinking about doing it again. And again. And again.” she wiggles her eyebrows at him. “Do you regret it?” she wonders.

 

“To be honest,” she stiffens against him and he quickly continues “I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” and that she didn’t expect. She relaxes again.

 

“Ever since you yelled at me.” she can’t help but laugh at that.  _ Who would have thought? _

 

“So, you enjoy me yelling at you? I’ll keep that in mind.” she bends down to give him another kiss before settling against him, head on his chest, legs tangled together, his arm around her waist, hand on her hip keeping her close to him. The other hand is pulling the sheets over their naked, sated bodies before it settles on her that is placed on his chest. Together they drift off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
